NA…NANI…?
by VieSasori Uchiha
Summary: naru dan kakashi curhat-curhatan -gak pande buat summary-


"NA…NANI…?"

.

Sore ini langit masih cerah , matahari pun masih betah menyinari bumi konoha.  
tapi, cerah langit tak secerah hati naruto, barusan dia ditolak oleh sakura (si naruto nembak sakura gitu) kini, dia tengah tiduran di rerumputan tepi hutan barat konoha, menenangkan diri….(yah.. begitulah).  
"ah… sakura-chan benar-benar tega". Gumamnya ntah pada siapa, tapi yang jelas, ada seekor tupai di sampingnya.  
15 menit kemudian, dia sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya sampai seseorang membangun kan nya .kakashi-sensei.  
"oi.. naruto.. bangun lah, ini sudah menjelang malam, apa kau tidak mau pulang?". Ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh naruto perlahan.  
"eng..".terdengar lenguhan naruto.  
"hoaaahm,,,". Sambil menguap, naruto duduk dan melihat ke kakashi.  
"sensei mengganggu saja. Haaah".  
"kau kenapa sih, tak biasanya kau ketiduran ditempat seperti ini,hmmm?".  
"sensei…, ano.. sensei pernah tidak ditolak errr.. wanita?".bukannya menjawab, naruto malah balik tanya ke kakashi.  
"ha? .. ditolak…wanita…?".  
naruto mengangguk canggung.  
"ahahahahahahha". Bukannya menjawab, kakashi ngakak.  
naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.  
"SENSEI BISA BERHENTI TIDAK?". Teriak naruto kesal.  
"ahahah… gomen naruto.. memangnya kau ditolak siapa?".  
"t..tidak hanya bertanya saja siapa tau sensei pernah..".jawab naruto lirih.  
"dengar ya naruto, memang dulu, aku pernah menyatakan perasaan ke seorang wanita..".jeda sedikit sambil memikirkan kosa kata yang pas untuk disampaikan pada naruto."tapi naruto.. sampai sekarang dia belum membalasnya. Aku tau, mungkin dia tak akan pernah mau memberikan jawabannya karena dari dulu dia tidak memberi tanda-tanda bahwa dia membalas perasaan ku ".  
"eh? Siapa wanita itu sensei?".  
"aku tidak akan menjawabnya, nanti kau pasti tau setelah aku menceritakannya".  
kakashi melanjutkan ceritanya.  
"dulu,, aku sangat suka menatap matanya yang indah itu…."  
-flash back-  
kakashi's pov  
"kakashi..oi.. kakashi, kau masih sadar kan?".  
samar-samar kudengar suara lelaki hinggap ( :v ) di telingaku.  
"kakashi, kau memperhatikan siapa sih?".  
ah.. aku malas menjawabnya, sebenarnya bukan malas, tapi malu. Jadi aku diam saja sambil pura-pura serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari minato-sensei tentang –bagaimana cara melepas genjutsu-.  
tapi setelah itu, aku kembali menatap seseorang-matanya- yang indah, merah seperti mutiara itu,, ah.. kurenai.. aku harap kau tau bahwa selama ini aku memendam rasa padamu.  
-skip-  
kami sudah selesai latihan, jadi kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di konoha sebelum pulang ke apartmentku.  
diperjalanan, aku melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang hendak pulang kerumahnya, karena memang hari sudah mulai gelap. Kulihat para jounin pun ada yang bergegas pulang, dan ada yang singgah ke kedai teh  
kulihat lurus kedepan,ukiran patung hokage yang indah..  
"Aww".  
eh,, apa itu? Pikirku.  
"ku… kurenai..".astaga! apakah pipiku memerah? Semoga tidak!.  
"hati-hati kakashi.. kau menabrakku tau!".kulihat kurenai melipat tangan didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ah… kawaii desu.  
"go..gomen kurenai..".aku membungkukkan badan meminta maaf pada calon istriku itu.*ngarep!*

"yasudah, lain kali hati-hati ya. Aku harus pergi . jaa".  
apa yang kulihat tidak salah,,, oh kami-sama,,… kurenai tersenyum sambil melambai padaku….  
senyummu… mengalihkan dunia ku.

.

"jadi kurenai.. m.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?".  
"eng.. ano kakashi.. aku tidak bisa jawab sekarang, maaf yah. dan aku bener-bener harus pergi. Aku ada janji pada seseorang..". kurenai lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkan aku.. hiks…. Sedihnya. Kami-samaaaaa aku galauuuuu.  
-end of flash back n kakashi's pov-  
"kau tau naruto? Sekarang dia tengah mengandung anak asuma. Aku gagal mendapatkan hatinya".curhat kakashi matanya memerah seperti mau menangis  
"ja..jadi…. kurenai-sensei lah wanita itu?". Kakashi mengangguk.  
"kalau kau naruto?".  
"sensei tau lah, siapa lagi kalau bukan sakura-chan".jawab naruto lirih.  
"nasib kita sama, naruto".  
"iya sensei… huwaaaaaaaaa".naruto nangis .  
"cup..cup naruto ,,, sensei tau kamu sedih,, tapi kita harus terima ya… ".  
mereka berdua berpelukan dan menangis bersama-sama.  
padahal ini sudah malam, readers.  
lama mereka merenungi nasib cinta keduanya. Tiba-tiba kakashi melepas pelukan mereka dan menjentikkan jari.  
naruto sambil sesenggukan bertanya  
"ada apa sensei?".  
"naruto, kita sama-sama jomblo dan pernah ditolak wanita. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja? Ide bagus kan?".  
"iya sensei….".  
seperti tersadar sesuatu, naruto berteriak " Na..Nani?".

-owari-

eng... ano.. kayaknya kok ceritanya aneh gini.  
aduuhhhh gawat beud vie-chan gak punya ide bagus dalam buat cerita!  
tapi diusahain vie-channya banyak latihan lagi -latihan melepas genjutsu!-  
semoga ada reader nyasar yang mau baca n ngereview fict aneh ku ini.  
dan buaat para senpai yang sudi membaca fict ini.. tolong review dan berikan saran2 n kritik yang membangun yah..

vie-chan pamit..  
domo arigatou gozaimasu...


End file.
